Character Directory
Listed by fandom. Lists are in order of: Character Name | Mun | Livejournal | EM Username Ace Attorney Ace Attorney Investigations Kay Faraday | Alana | stealthetruth | stealthetruth Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Machi Tobaye | Raile | machitobaye | machitobaye Angel Sanctuary Michael | Rose | luxlucisangelus | flamexangel Uriel | Tarot | ofearthandorder | angelofearth Death Note L Lawliet | Daemyn | aforceofjustice | sockscangtfo Mail "Matt" Jeevas '''| Rose | espionage_gamer | smokingamer, mattsprit, matt2priit '''Mihael "Mello" Keehl | Ri | no LJ | schematic Misa Amane | Tarot | no LJ | imposter or namingeyes Nate "Near" Rivers | Ri | zuerstspiel | spielzeug Disney Beauty and the Beast Belle | Alana | lavieestgai | lavieestgai DOGS: Bullets and Carnage Badou Nails | Ri | carcinoid | carcinomas Fire Emblem Blazing Swords Wil | Tarot | bowplucker | NormalArcher3 Path of Radiance Kieran | Tarot | mightyskills | 5thPlatoonCaptain Tormod | Tarot | brightrobed | freedomfire Historical 1776 John Adams | Alana | quillpensthruit | VoteYes Homestuck Original Universe Becquerel | Tarot | no LJ | bestfriend Becquerel | Chizu | perpetualcanine | perpetualcanine Bro Strider | Kitty | shownhisstabs | shownhisstabs Bro Strider | Trisha | brocoded | brocode Bro Strider | Raile | guardianofirony | softass Casey / Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer | Soup | no LJ | caseybubbles Dad Egbert | Daemyn | allofthemangrit | momfan413 Dave Strider (deceased) | Lauren | endofdaves | endofdaves Dave Strider | Renee | keepshappening | brokenrecord Dave Strider | Soup | gristtorrenter | gristtorrenter Dave Strider | Kaia | turntechs | ishades Dave Strider | Rose | neverhero | neverhero or neverxherox Dave Strider '''| Bus | stridercrime | perfectcrime '''Dave Strider | Syd | timeshenanigans | prick Davesprite | Strider | cawfullyironic | cawfullyironic Doc Scratch | Daemyn | caledscratch | caledscratch Equius Zahhak '''(deceased) | Kitty | gotlususmilk | gotmilk '''Equius Zahhak | Alana | auth0ritative | authoritative Equius Zahhak '''| Gnome | Mechafillya | Mechaphillia | B100B100DED | flavored100bricant '''Equius Zahhak | Tarot | no LJ | STRONGtype Eridan Ampora | Daemyn | highbloodprince | trollwwholivved, highbloodprince Eridan Ampora | Soup | no LJ | mightywwizard Feferi Peixes | Zilon | punsonporpoise | glubglubhugefish Feferi Peixes | Soup | cuttlepile | cuttlepile Gamzee Makara | Kitty | doublerainbro | doublerainbro Gamzee Makara | Ri | makaradeva | makaradeva Gamzee Makara | Daemyn | no LJ | cApRiCiOuS Jack Noir | Man-D | allmystabs | allmystabs Jade Harley | Man-D | memorymodus | memorymodus Jade Harley | Renee | riflekinematics | riflekind Jade Harley | Daemyn | hortithusiast | hortithusiast John Egbert | Vyndasia | gustygodhoodie | gustygodhoodie John Egbert | Kitty | heirofderps | HeirOfDerps John Egbert | Ri | heirflow | heirhead John Egbert | Daemyn | lastheirbender | egbertian, jesusdick John Egbert | Mon | ecto_biologist | ghostyTrick Karkat Vantas | Rose | bloodcandy | bloodcandy Karkat Vantas | Ri | cancri | cancrids Karkat Vantas | Daemyn | thealmightysays | QUADRANTMASTER Nepeta Leijon | Chizu | thatsjustpawful | thatsjustpawful Rose Lalonde | Daemyn | tentalogic | needlekind, tentalogic Rose Lalonde | Man-D | seeksthesun | seeksthesun Sollux Captor | Lauren | doomedmage | doomedmage Sollux Captor | Ri | 2ollux | 2ollux Sollux Captor (blind) | Ri | s0llux | s0llux Tavros Nitram | Tarot | alreadyknewsob | cantfly or handlebarhorns Tavros Nitram | Kitty | games_forgirls | gamesforgirls Tavros Nitram | '''Gnome | falteringfires | fairyflarper '''Tavros Nitram | Daemyn | adios_toreador | uHHHH Tavros Nitram | Soup | invertedcase | iNVERTEDcASE Tavrufio (Tavros' Ancestor) | Kitty | rufairyo | rufairyo Vriska Serket | Raile | visioneightfold | visioneightfold Alternate Universe Characters Aradia Megido (Midnight Crew) | Alley | daughterdroog | daughterdroog Aradia Megido (Soul Campaign) | Alley | just_0k | alleyarisen Aradia Medigo (Indigo/Derpbent) | Bus | adorableavatar | adorableAvatar Aradia Strider | Lumin | clockwork_rain | clockworkrain Dave Egbert (Timeslight) | Strider | no LJ | trustworthyGallant Dave Harley (AlterAliased) | Alana | witch_of_time | witchoftime Dave Harley '| Chizu | cuttingspace/doctorwhofan413 | totalGent/doctorwhofan413 '''Dave Strider '(doomed) | Strider | timenotonmyside | timenotonmyside '''Dave Strider (Midnight Crew) | Strider | sickironicfires | delinquentoftime Dave Strider (Soul Campaign) | Strider | knightofhashrap | knightofhashrap Dave Strider '''(16yo) | Strider | knightofhashrap | timeonmyside '''Dave Strider ( Felt ) | Bus | no lj | timeGrandeur Debb Strider | Soup | no LJ | turntechGoddess Equius Zahhak '''(void) | Gnome | LJpending | voidInheritance '''Equius Zahhak (Brown) | Alana | no LJ | courtlyTraveler Equius Zahhak (purple) | Gnome | no LJ | caligulasTentacle Equius Zahhak (Magenta) | Kitty | TBA | centaurianTyranny Equius Zahhak (Maroon) | Alana | c_tranquilizer | crescentTranquilizer Feferi Peixes (Cerulean) | Zilon | anchorkind | catacombConspirator Gamzee Makara (Blue) | Lauren | no LJ yet | BluEMetaL Gamzee Makara (Brown) | Alana | tendercompass | tenderCompass Gamzee Makara (Jade) | Surge | fuckinukuleles | fuckinukuleles Gamzee Makara (Maroon) | Lauren | no LJ yet | BardOfTime Gamzee Makara '''(sane!sober!AU) | Lauren | feartheclown | feartheclown '''Gamzee Makara (sober!AU) | Lauren | mirthfulness | onmywall Gamzee Makara '''(wriggler!AU) | Lauren | subjubregate | subjubregate '''Gamzee Makara (female) | Bus | mothermiracles | honkingtits Jade Egbert (AlterAliased) | Alana | giddygumshoe | giddyGumshoe Jade Egbert | Man-D | bakingmaster | bakingmaster Jade Harley (Soul Campaign) | Man-D | memorymodus | memorymodus Jade Harley-Strider (29 years old) | Chizu | striderifle | striderifle Jade Lalonde (Timeslight) | Man-D | lightwitchery | grimmstaleGadgetry Jade Strider (RDV/V) | Man-D | supbroski | supbroski Jake Harley | Lauren | gallantgunman | gallantgunman Jane Egbert '''| Vyndasia | bethegodderp | QueenofBreath '''John Egbert | Ri | noheir | noheir John Lalonde (AlterAliased) | Alana | ghosthooks | ghosthooks and skoohtsohg John Strider (Timeslight) | Mon | derphipster | derphipster Kanaya Maryam navy (AlterAliased) | Alana | virgo_blues | virgoblues Karkat Vantas (Blue) | Alana | no LJ | STRONGKAT Karkat Vantas '''navy (Derpbent) | Daemyn | fuckingmanners | captiousGadgeteer '''Karkat Vantas teal (AlterAliased) | Alana | h33h3h3h3h4h4h4 | H33HEEH4HA (shared with Terezi) Karkat Vantas (Carnivalstuck) | Bus | no LJ | cirquedefuckyou Mom Strider | Kam | strimah | strimah Nepeta Leijon red (Derpbent) | Chizu | bloodyheir | bloodyheir Nepeta Leijon red | Chizu | bloodyrogue | bloodyrogue Nepeta Leijon (9 sweeps old) | Chizu | no LJ | alternianCaptain (shared with Captain Whiteclaw) Rose Harley (Timeslight) | Vyndasia | blkgunsgrnrose | transcendentTopiary Rose Lalonde (grimdark and doomed) | Daemyn | no LJ | horthahty'j Rose Strider (AlterAliased) | Alana | redredstrider | redredstrider Sollux Captor red (AlterAliased) | Alana | no LJ | toxicAnatomy Sollux Captor (female) | Lauren | no LJ yet | biipolar Tavros Nitram cerulean (AlterAliased) | Alana | agnitears | agniTears Terezi Pyrope indigo (AlterAliased) | Alana | heeheeheehahaha | H33HEEH4HA (shared with Karkat) Vriska Serket yellow (Derpbent) | Renee | hi6hscore | hi6hscore Alternative Universe OCs Captain Whiteclaw (Nepetacestor) | Chizu | no LJ | alternianCaptain (shared with 9so!Nepeta Leijon) Castor (Solluxcestor) | Ri | vii2iionary | vi2ionary Josh Strider | Soup | no LJ | coolkid Lyndis Bryse (wriggler) | Callie | no LJ | cullbait Lyndis Bryse (post-death) | Callie | saboteured | saboteured Zosime Leadedge (Lyncestor) | Callie | no LJ | survicerator Fan Characters Aandan Wiskey '''| Gnome | N/A | transtechGnome '''Ampere Lithos | Ri | litho2 | lithos Evan Greene | Heb | scissorsrunner | hospitableRacketeer Ian Valdez '''| Kitty | atotaldrag | atotaldrag '''Jalvya Sereis | Vyndasia | pitchesnscores | trenchantComposer Kellis Felway | Lauren | no LJ yet | maudlinAutarchist Lotti Soleil | Soup | knickknackrain | knickknackRain Lyndis Bryse '''| Callie | steelkind | artfulTransgressor 'Olorus Asclep '| Daemyn | olorus | enigmaticObstacle '''Orhzen Libros | Man-D | bookkind | enamoredAntiquities Selach Menkar | Chizu | whimsicalhunter | greatwhite Sylivn Skailo | Kitty | cooking4dummies | cooking4dummies Zhaleh Shyama | Alana | zhalehshyama | zhaleh Katekyo Hitman Reborn Original Universe Bluebell | Tarot | waterbearchan | nonsensechan or goldfishcheeks Fon | Tarot | paintedjunzi | stormpacifier Haru Miura | Soup |cosplaywaifu | harudesu Ryohei Sasagawa '''| Tarot | extremeboxer | lionpunchinist '''Takeshi Yamamoto | Ri | no LJ | mafiaballs Xanxus | Ri | no LJ | ligers Alternate Universe Characters Bephegor (female) | Tarot | princess_slice | royalpain Hayako Gokudera (female) | Soup | no LJ | bombbrat Poisonwood Bible Adah Price | Man-D | d_amnma_d | damnmad Star Control 2 Admiral ZEX | Alana | thewarcommences | ZEXxx Transformers Generation 1 Cliffjumper | Alana | rashjudgement | Cliffjumper Vorkosigan Saga Bel Thorne | Alana | no LJ | LaceAndThornes Whistle! Masaki Kurokawa | Tarot | no LJ | libero (account theft) Taki Sugihara '''| Tarot | no LJ | pinpointpassing '''Tsubasa Shiina | Tarot | no LJ | libero X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier | Daemyn | LJ TBA | ProfessorX Erik'' '''Lehnsherr | Kam | LJ TBA | magneto